Irregular Love
by EthanXel
Summary: [NaruSasu—BL—Oneshoot—Complete] Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang membuat kekasihnya berubah. Namun satu hal yang pasti, kekasihnya sudah berhasil membuatnya benar-benar terluka. Sequel is up :D DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

**Pair : NaruSasu**

 **Declaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning : Shounen-Ai, Typo, OOC, Alur cepat, Cerita sedikit membosankan, Tidak suka dengan PAIR nya? Mohon jangan dibaca!**

* * *

— **IRREGULAR LOVE** —

* * *

Musim dingin tahun ini benar-benar musim yang mengerikan bagi Sasuke. Salju yang dulunya memjadi simbol kehangatan cinta mereka kini telah berubah. Dinginnya salju seolah ikut membekukan apa saja, tak terkecuali hati seseorang yang begitu dicintainya.

 _ **Plakk**_

"Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh!"

Tubuh Sasuke tersentak saat mendengar bentakan keras dari kekasihnya. Baru kali ini dan untuk pertama kalinya Naruto berlaku kasar, padahal ini hanya karena masalah kecil tapi kenapa kekasihnya begitu marah. Belum lagi sikap dingin kekasihnya akhir-akhir ini semakin membuatnya kepikiran tentang apa yang sudahia perbuat hingga membuat kekasihnya berubah.

"Maaf, aku akan membereskannya."

Sasuke memunguti berkas kekasihnya yang sudah kotor karena tumpahan kopi yang dibawanya. Ia sungguh tak sengaja melakukannya tadi. Kakinya tiba-tiba tersandung sesuatu hingga kopi tersebut tumpah mengenai berkas Naruto yang ada di meja.

"Sudahlah, kau semakin membuatku terlambat saja." Dengus Naruto—kekasih Sasuke—kesal.

Naruto mengambil tas kerjanya dan tak mempedulikan Sasuke yang kini sibuk membereskan meja.

Beberapa menit kemudian Sasuke kembali dengan secangkir kopi hitam yang ada ditangannya. "Aku sudah membuatkan kopi yang baru untukmu, minumlah." Ucap Sasuke menghampiri Naruto yang kini sedang memakai sepatunya. Namun nampaknya Naruto masih saja tak menganggap Sasuke ada. Dengan tega ia berjalan keluar tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap kepergian Naruto dengan sendu. Tubuhnya tersentak saat pintu apartemen milik mereka berdua ditutup begitu keras oleh kekasihnya.

 _'Sebenarnya apa salahku?'_

Setetes cairan bening keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Ia tak mengerti kenapa kekasihnya tiba-tiba berubah. Setahu Sasuke ia tak pernah melakukan salah. Bahkan dia selalu menuruti kemauan Naruto tanpa membantah sama sekali. Jika ada orang yang selalu marah dan bersikap seenaknya disini tidak lain adalah dirinya sendiri, Naruto bahkan selalu sabar menghadapi sikapnya selama ini. Tapi kenapa saat Naruto yang marah padanya, hatinya bisa sesakit ini? Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri. Kini dia tahu rasanya menjadi Naruto yang begitu sabar menghadapi sikap temperamentalnya.

Sasuke menghentikan acara melamunya, ia hendak berbalik untuk mengembalikan cangkir kopinya namun matanya tak sengaja menangkap sebuah kunci yang tergeletak di lantai.

"Jangan-jangan Naru lupa membawanya. Aku harus segera memberikannya." Ucapnya sebelum berlari menyambar kunci mobil Naruto setelah menaruh asal cangkir yang tadi dipegangnya. Ia tak mau kekasihnya repot-repot menaiki _lift_ kembali ke apartemennya yang berada di lantai delapan belas. Cukup karena kecerobohan dirinya yang mengulur waktu Naruto saat insiden kopi tumpah tadi.

Sasuke bergegas berlari menuju ke _lift_ , sialnya _lift_ nya sedang naik ke lantai lima puluh. Sasuke memutuskan untuk menaiki _lift_ satunya, dan Sasuke kembali menghela nafas berat saat dirinya harus di depak keluar karena _lift_ tersebut kelebihan muatan.

Sasuke akhirnya memilih untuk menuruni tangga agar bisa sampai ke _basement_. Dengan hanya memakai sandal rumah serta penampilan yang cukup berantakan, Sasuke berusaha menghiraukan tatapan orang yang bersimpangan dengannya.

Nafas Sasuke mulai tersengal saat mencapai lantai enam. "Semangat Sasuke, tinggal lima lantai lagi ha..ha.."

Sasuke melanjutkan larinya tanpa peduli kondisi tubuhnya. Ia sadar betul dengan riwayat hidupnya yang pernah mengidap penyakit _pneumothorax_ yang cukup parah, meski dokter menyatakan jika dirinya sudah sembuh, namun tetap saja ia tak boleh melakukan aktivitas berat yang bisa memunculkan kembali penyakit tersebut.

Sasuke menepuk-nepuk dadanya yang terasa sesak. Namun ia tersenyum karena sudah berhasil mencapai _basement_ apartemen nya. Dengan berlari kecil seraya menetralkan deru nafasnya yang memburu, Sasuke mencari dimana posisi mobil kekasihnya.

"Itu dia!"

Senyuman Sasuke semakin lebar saat matanya menangkap sosok yang begitu dicintainya masih berdiri di samping mobil. Sepertinya ia tengah berbicara dengan seseorang.

Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya dengan senyuman tipis yang tak lepas dari bibirnya, namun saat langkahnya sudah berada di dekat Naruto, senyuman itupun memudar seketika.

Sasuke lagi-lagi meremat dadanya, sesekali ia memukul-mukulnya saat merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat disana. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca melihat wajah bahagia Naruto yang tengah tersenyum pada orang yang berbicara dengannya.

Sasuke mendongakan kepalanya—mencoba memasukan kembali air mata yang keluar dengan tiba-tiba. Meski itu percuma saja, karena air mata Sasuke tetap menetes tanpa henti dari kedua matanya. Dengan kasar ia usap air mata tersebut dengan menggunakan punggung tangannya. Bibirnya ia lengkungkan seindah mungkin untuk menutupi sesuatu yang dirasakan kini.

"Naru—" Sapanya dengan senyuman manis seperti biasanya, meski matanya kini nampak sedikit memerah.

Tangannya terkepal kuat saat Naruto sama sekali tak mau membalikan badan ke arahnya. Tidak mungkin kekasihnya tersebut tidak mendengarnya, bahkan seseorang yang menjadi teman berbicaranya kini saja memandang Sasuke penuh tanya.

"Dobe!" Ucapnya sekali lagi berusaha menyembunyikan suaranya yang semakin bergetar. Hatinya semakin sakit melihat Naruto nya yang masih setia berbicara pada gadis di depannya.

"Naruto, dia memanggilmu."

Naruto membalikan badannya begitu gadis tersebut menunjuk Sasuke. Jantung Sasuke seakan terhenti untuk seperkian detik saat raut bahagia yang tadi ditunjukan kekasihnya kini menghilang tak berbekas tergantikan ekspresi dingin saat menatapnya.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Naruto datar.

"Kuncimu." Tanpa basa-basi Sasuke menunjukan kunci mobil Naruto yang tertinggal. Mungkin jika situasinya tidak seperti ini Sasuke akan berkata kasar _'Dobe, kau meninggalkan kuncimu, sialan.'_ namun sayang situasinya tidak memungkinkan, serta jika ia mengucapkannya demikian mungkin Naruto akan semakin marah padanya.

Naruto merogoh saku celananya sejenak sebelum mengambil kunci mobilnya kasar dari tangan Sasuke.

"Kau boleh pergi." Ucapnya seraya berbalik dan memulai pembicaraan yang terpotong tadi dengan seorang gadis di depannya.

Mana ucapan terima kasih untuknya? Jika memang kekasihnya tersebut malu untuk berterima kasih padanya, setidaknya berikan ia senyuman sedetik saja. Tak tahukan betapa berat perjuangan ia melewati tangga hingga sampai kemari? Tak tahukah betapa kakinya kini terkilir saat hampir terjatuh tadi? Bahkan Sasuke mengabaikan begitu saja kakinya yang terasa kebas saat ini. Sasuke bahkan tak mempedulikan riwayat penyakitnya yang mungkin saja akan kambuh kembali hanya demi mengantarkan kunci itu padanya.

"Oh ya, sampai dimana kita tadi aku lupa. Hm, bagaimana jika kau sekalian saja menumpang di mobilku?"

Naruto seolah lupa jika kini Sasuke masih berdiri di belakangnya. Gadis yang entah siapa namanya tersebut sesekali melirik Sasuke yang diam mematung disana. Ia sedikit tak fokus mendengarkan ucapan Naruto.

"Hei, bagaimana?"

"Ak—aku sih, mau-mau saja tapi—"

"Dobe—" Panggil Sasuke memotong ucapan gadis tersebut.

Aura canggung membuat gadis tersebut tak enak berada disana. Ia seperti berada diantara dua Negara yang tengah melakukan perang dingin.

"Ayolah, sesekali aku mengantarmu." Ucap Naruto yang masih berpura-pura tak mendengar panggilan Sasuke. Sementara gadis yang berada di depannya kini mulai merasa tak nyaman dengan situasi yang ada disekitarnya.

"Naru, siapa dia?" tanya gadis tersebut ingin tahu. Ia bisa merasakan tatapan penuh luka dari pemuda _raven_ yang berdiri mematung tersebut, meski pemuda itu berdiri dengan muka datar seperti itu tapi ia tahu jika lelaki _raven_ itu seakan menahan sesuatu. Bukankah wanita memang makhluk yang paling peka? Apalagi saat pandangannya ia turunkan ke bawah, disana ia bisa melihat kedua tangan pemuda _raven_ itu terkepal sangat kuat.

"Dia?" tunjuk Naruto pada Sasuke. "Dia hanya temanku—"

 **DEG**

"—kebetulan aku tinggal se-apartemen dengannya." Gadis tersebut mengangguk mengerti, meski dalam hatinya ia sedikit tak bisa mempercayai ucapan Naruto.

Sementara Sasuke? Kini hatinya benar-benar remuk tak berbentuk. Apakah Naruto begitu malu mengakuinya sebagai kekasih? Apakah dia takut hubungannya selama ini dianggap tabu oleh mereka? Lalu mana janji Naruto dulu yang kini merubahnya menjadi seperti ini?

Sasuke masih ingat betul perjuangan Naruto untuk mendapatkan dirinya, merubah orientasi nya yang lurus menjadi berbelok seperti ini. Menyakinkan kedua orang tuanya hingga Sasuke rela melepas kemewahan yang diterimanya dan memilih tinggal berdua bersama kekasihnya.

Apakah janjinya dulu hanya bualan semata? Setelah perjuangannya yang begitu keras kini dengan mudah ia mendepaknya begitu saja?

Namun sepertinya rasa penasaran gadis tersebut tak berhenti begitu saja mendengar penjelasan Naruto. Iapun bertanya pada Sasuke. "Benarkah?"

Sedetik kemudian Sasuke tersadar jika kini dia harus melakukan sandiwara dadakan. Dengan muka datar dan menatap tajam Naruto, dia menjawab pertanyaan gadis tersebut. "Seperti yang dia bilang, aku hanya temannya." Ucapnya penuh penekanan pada kata terakhir.

Sasuke menyeringai kini ia menatap gadis lugu dihadapannya. "Aku sungguh berterima kasih pada Naruto yang mau memunggutku untuk tinggal bersamanya. Bukankah tadi kau bilang terburu-buru, dobe? Sebaiknya kalian berangkat segera agar tidak terlambat."

Naruto dengan cepat menatap kekasihnya begitu mendengarkan apa yang terlontar dari bibir pucat tersebut. Entah kenapa rasa nyeri menghantam ke uluh hatinya begitu saja. Dan nyeri itu semakin bertambah begitu melihat mata kekasihnya yang penatapnya penuh amarah serta juga—luka.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pergi Naru." ucap gadis tersebut dengan nada manja seraya merangkul lengan Naruto dan membawanya ke mobil.

Naruto membukakan pintu untuk gadis tersebut sebelum membuka pintu kemudi untuk dirinya sendiri. Sebelum menutup pintu tersebut, Naruto memcoba menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Mengetahui kekasihnya kini tengah memandangnya, Sasuke memaksakan senyuman palsunya seraya melambaikan tangannya.

"Hati-hati dijalan." Seiring dengan ucapan Sasuke, Narutopun memasuki mobilnya dan segera menjalankannya. Dari kaca spion di sampingnya, dia masih bisa melihat Sasuke yang masih berdiri melambaikan tangannya tanpa melepas senyumnya. Baru kali ini dia melihat senyuman Sasuke selebar itu, dan itu sangat tidak Sasuke sekali. Apa memang dia sudah sangat keterlaluan?

Naruto tiba-tiba menjadi gelisah. Rasa nyeri serta takut kini menyeruak ke dalam pikirannya. Namun Naruto mencoba menampiknya. Ia fokus memandang ke depan tanpa sekalipun melirik ke belakang.

Tubuh Sasuke merosot seiring hilangnya mobil Naruto dari pandangan setelah berbelok menuju pintu keluar. Air mata yang sudah ditahannya kini keluar dengan derasnya tanpa ada isakan sama sekali. Tubuhnya begetar hebat dengan tangan yang tak henti memukul-mukul dadanya. Beberapa orang melihatnya prihatin saat melihatnya menangis dalam diam seperti ini, tapi sungguh ia sama sekali tak peduli.

"Kenapa rasanya begitu sakit?"

 **Fin**

* * *

Ada yang pernah baca cerita ini? Di Asianfanfiction mungkin? Don't worry saya tidak copas, jiplak, or plagiat, karena memang itu cerita saya sendiri. XD

Lagi stuck, banyak ide namun susah nuanginnya alhasil hanya bisa remake dari story lama. Okay happy reading Mina-san.

Sebenarnya ini ada sequelnya, tapi tergantung respon serta waktu luang yang saya punya. XD

May 26, 2016

HAPPY BIRTHDAY :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Pair : NaruSasu**

 **Declaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T**

 **Song © EXIST Band – Mencari Alasan**

 **Warning : Shounen-Ai, Typo, OOC, Alur cepat, Cerita sedikit membosankan, Tidak suka dengan PAIR nya? Mohon jangan dibaca!**

* * *

— **Irregular Love** —

 **(Sequel)**

 **.**

"Ini semua karena kau! Aku menyesal telah memilihmu, karena kau membawa sial dalam hidupku. Kau benar-benar membuat hidupku menderita tuan Uchiha!"

"Kau—" belum sempat kalimatnya selesai, pemuda pirang dihadapannya kini sudah kembali memotong ucapannya.

" _Bullshit_ dengan cinta yang sudah kukatakan dulu. Cintaku padamu tak ubahnya sebuah bencana bagiku."

"Apa maksudmu, dobe?" serunya cepat. Sejak tadi dia sudah menahan emosinya untuk tidak memukul wajah orang yang dicintainya itu, namun ia tak mampu melakukannya, tubuhnya benar-benar mengkhianatinya dan justru mulutnyalah yang terlebih dahulu mengambil alih segalanya. Ia cukup terkejut—tidak, lebih tepatnya dia sangat terkejut dengan pernyataan yang keluar dari bibir kekasihnya.

"AKU MUAK UCHIHA SASUKE, AKU MUAK BERURUSAN DENGAN ORANG KAYA SEPERTIMU."

 _DEG_ —

Tubuh Sasuke menegang hingga sulit ia gerakan. Sebuah kalimat yang hendak diucapkannya kini lenyap tak berbekas. Otaknya kosong, masih memproses apa yang baru didengarnya sekarang. Jantungnya bahkan kini berdetak begitu cepat, bukan detakan membawa friksi senang, namun justru sebaiknya. Detakan mengiringi rasa sakit yang kini menghantam dadanya. Baru saja dia akan berpikir jika telinganya salah mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan kekasihnya, namun mendengar teriakan lantang itu seolah memperjelas semuanya. Ia tak bisa mengelak dengan menyalahkan jika pendengarannya mungkin bermasalah, lagi pula ia tak senaif itu untuk menyalahkan hal konyol hanya karena tak mau menerima kenyataan pahit yang menimpanya.

"Kau tahu selama ini apa yang aku lakukan? Kau pikir hidupku bahagia bersamamu? Kau salah! Aku hanya berpura-pura. Berpura-pura bahagia, menikmati kebersamaan denganmu serta semua berjalan sebagaimana harapan kita—"

Naruto memotong ucapannya sendiri saat menyadari salah mengucapkan sebuah kata. Seolah enggan—atau malu—menarik kata-katanya sendiri Narutopun akhirnya meneruskan.

"—Kau tak tahu apa yang aku alami diluar sana. Yah, kau pasti juga tak mau mendengarnya. Karena kau memang seorang tuan muda yang tak pernah tahu apa itu kesulitan."

Naruto tersenyum lebih tepatnya senyuman mengejek tersemat di bibirnya. Melihat kekasihnya yang menarik nafas dengan terburu semakin membuatnya bungkam, seolah pemuda dihadapannya kini tak ingin memberikan ia untuk sekedar menyela pembicaraan.

"Kau tak perlu mengalami kesusahan karena memang sejak lahir semua bisa kau dapatkan, tapi tidak denganku. Kau pikir selama ini aku menikmati hidupku? Kau salah—Aku berjuang mencari pekerjaan dengan melakukan jenis pekerjaan apapun itu. Jangan karena aku selalu berangkat dan pulang menggunakan jas maka kau mengira hidupku sudah bahagia. Sekali lagi kau salah tuan Uchiha."

Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan raut keterkejutan yang begitu kentara di wajahnya. Jadi selama ini Naruto berbohong padanya? Bekerja sebagai Manager di perusahaan distributor alat kesehatan terkemuka ternyata hanya sebuah bualan darinya, tapi kenapa?

"Tidak semua yang terlihat diluar selalu sama dengan yang ada di dalam."

Sasuke tersenyum getir mendengar pernyataan Naruto barusan. Jadi begitu, Sasuke merasa seperti orang yang paling bodoh sekarang.

"Jadi kau ingin bilang jika kau berbohong mengatakan kau mencintaiku?"

Suara lirih itu terdengar sedikit bergetar. Matanya menerawang ke atas. Menghalau cairan bening yang mungkin saja menjatuhkan harga dirinya saat ini. Tidak, ia tak mau terlihat lemah.

"Diam ku anggap itu benar." Ucapnya kembali namun dengan suara yang sedikit tegas kali ini. Mati-matian ia menyembunyikan getaran pada suaranya, mengalihkan perasaannya kini dengan mengepalkan kedua tangan putih pucat miliknya.

Keheningan tercipta selama hampir lima menit diantara dua anak adam tersebut. Seolah waktu kini terasa berhenti hingga membuatnya terpaku dan tak tahu harus bertindak seperti apa. Mulutnya terkunci rapat, meski dalam hati ia ingin berteriak jika itu semua tidak benar.

Sasuke masih menunggu. Ia menunggu hingga Naruto membalas ucapannya. Sayangnya ia seharusnya sudah tahu itu akan sia-sia. Naruto bahkan tak mau membuka mulutnya sama sekali.

"Baiklah aku mengerti. Terima kasih atas semuanya Uzumaki Naruto, kau sudah memberi warna dalam hidupku selama ini. Semoga kau bahagia."

 _Ikhlasnya hati seringkali disalah arti_

 _Tulusnya cinta tidak pernah engkau hargai_

 _Berlalu pergi dengan kelukaan ini_

 _Ku mengalah ku bersalah_

 _._

— **Irregular Love** —

.

Sudah hampir dua minggu ini Sasuke kembali ke rumah orang tuanya. Ia tak mau bertanya pada Naruto ataupun mencari alasan kekasihnya. Bagi Sasuke setiap kata Naruto dua minggu lalu sudah menjelaskan begitu jelas padanya.

"Sasuke, hari ini Neji akan menjemputmu, ikutlah dengannya karena ayah meminta tolong padanya untuk sedikit menularkan kesuksesannya padamu."

Sasuke mengangguk mengerti, ia segera pergi ke kamarnya untuk bersiap-siap. Urusannya di kantor untuk membantu perusahaan sang ayah sedikit membuat pikirannya terlupa akan kepahitan cinta yang kandas begitu saja. Namun itu hanya sementara, karena setiap ia melihat sesuatu yang mengingatkan dirinya akan sang mantan kekasih, rasa sakit itu kembali dengan berjuta nyeri yang menyiksa hati.

Tangannya terangkat menyentuh sebuah _sweater_ yang dulu dimilikinya sepasang untuk merasayakan anniversary pertamanya. Tanpa diduga rasa sakit itu kini kembali menyerangnya. Dengan kasar Sasuke segera menutup lemari pakaiannya begitu tangannya sudah berhasil memilih baju yang akan ia gunakan nanti.

Sasuke sedikit tak mengerti saat Neji mengajaknya ke sebuah kedai, dimana kedai tersebut khusus melayani pelanggan maniak ice cream. Namun disini dia tak suka manis, kebanyakan ice cream mempunyai rasa manis bukan? namun Sasuke menampik itu saat melihat daftar menu ice cream, ternyata ada ice cream rasa tomat disana.

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku suka tomat?"

"Mencari sesuatu yang disukai orang yang menarik sepertimu adalah hal yang mudah kurasa?"

"Maksudmu?" Sasuke menautkan alisnya tak mengerti.

"Ah—sebaiknya kita segera pesan. PELAYAN!" teriak Neji memanggil seorang waiter untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu tu—"

 _DEG_ —

Ucapan pelayan tersebut terpotong begitu menyadari siapa pelanggan yang akan dilayaninya kini. Manik _sapphire_ nya membola sempurna, begitu pula manik _onyx_ di depannya. Waktu terasa berhenti seperkian detik, sebelum pelayan tersebut menyadari jika kini bukan hanya ada mereka berdua saja yang ada disana.

"Aku pesan Ice cream vanilla satu dan ice cream rasa tomat satu"

 _'Ice cream tomat'_ batin pelayan tersebut bersamaan dengan kalimat terakhir Neji mengalun.

"Baik. Mohon ditunggu sebentar."

Sasuke cukup terkejut melihat Naruto bekerja di kedai ice cream sederhana ini. Melihat mantan kekasihnya hari ini membuat Sasuke teringat kembali akan kenangan manis yang ingin sekali ia lupakan. Ia bahkan mengabaikan begitu saja ucapan Neji yang kini menjelaskan padanya tentang cara mencari tempat yang strategis untuk memperluas market bisnis.

Kini mata Sasuke sibuk mencuri pandang pada Naruto yang tengah asyik berbincang dengan seorang pelayan wanita disudut kasir. Berkali-kali mata mereka bertemu, namun keduanya segera mengalihkan pandangannya karena takut ketahuan. Mereka berdua tak sadar jika masing-masing dari lawan bicara mereka menyadari jika lawan bicara mereka kini sibuk memperhatikan sesuatu yang lain, mereka juga kini tengah menatap siapa yang menjadi objek fokus pandangan dari lawan bicara mereka hingga tega membuat mereka merasa diabaikan begitu saja.

Sasuke terpaku saat ia benar-benar ketahuan menatap mantan kekasihnya. Begitu pula Naruto yang juga tak ingin melepaskan kunciannya. Ia yakin jika Sasuke memperhatikannya sejak tadi, dan ternyata dugaannya benar. Entah sudah berapa lama mereka saling pandang hingga lamunan keduanya terbuayarkan oleh pertanyaan dari masing-masing orang yang telah mereka abaikan.

"Kau mengenalnya?" tanya teman Naruto.

Naruto segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Kini ia tengah menatap rekan berbincangnya kembali.

"Ti-tidak. Aku hanya melihat jalan disana yang nampak begitu sepi."

Sepertinya wanita tersebut sedikit bingung dengan objek yang dimaksud Naruto. Sudah jelas-jelas jalanan kini nampak ramai terlihat dari dinding kaca tempat mereka bekerja, bahkan sedikit mengalami kemacetan. _'Kau tak pandai berbohong Uzumaki Naruto.'_

 _._

 _Berpaling muka bila saling bertatap mata_

 _Seolah kita tiada pernah saling menyinta_

 _._

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau terlihat banyak melamun hari ini." Tanya Neji khawatir.

"Ti-tidak. Ak-aku hanya sedikit banyak pikiran akhir-akhir ini." Kilah Sasuke cepat.

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya kita pulang agar kau bisa beristirahat." Sasuke mengangguk menyetujuinya.

Neji pun segera mengikuti langkah Sasuke yang keluar lebih dulu setelah menaruh beberapa ribu yen diatas meja.

.

— **Irregular Love** —

.

Sasuke merutuki kesialannya hari ini. Saat ia berjalan-jalan sendirian ke taman kota untuk melepas kepenatannya akibat pekerjaan, ia dihadapkan pada situasi yang sanggup membuatnya mati berdiri di tempat seramai ini.

Sasuke bisa mendengar dengan jelas siapa yang kini duduk di bangku taman yang ada dibelakangnya. Entah orang tersebut menyadari kehadirannya atau tidak. Yang jelas kini mereka berdua duduk di bangku taman dengan posisi yang saling membelakangi.

Sasuke berkali-kali berusaha menetralkan nafasnya. Mendengar setiap kata yang terlontar dari orang itu membuat tubuhnya seakan mati rasa. Tangan yang sejak tadi mengepal tanpa sengaja mampu meremat kaleng soda hingga tak berbentuk. Orang itu, benar sekali—seseorang yang bahkan namanya saja tak sanggup ia sebutkan karena rasa sakit yang terlalu dalam.

"Ayolah, kumohon aku butuh pekerjaan ini."

"Bukannya kau sudah bekerja di kedai ice cream?"

"Benar, tapi itu hanya pekerjaan sampingan saja. Kau tahu 'kan bagaimana hidupku setelah dipecat dari perusahaan."

"Bukankah kau punya kekasih kaya raya? Kenapa tidak meminta bantuan saja darinya?"

Sasuke meremat semakin kuat kaleng soda yang ada di tangannya saat mendengar jika dirinyalah yang dimaksud oleh pemuda yang tak dikenalnya tersebut.

"Dia memutuskanku setelah tahu aku dipecat. Saat aku sudah tak punya apa-apa lagi dia pergi begitu saja." Dia terdiam sejenak—entah memikirkan apa—sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. "Ayolah tolonglah temanmu yang tampan ini, tapi kau tentu saja lebih tampan dariku." Godanya pada pemuda bersurai merah tersebut.

"Hentikan bualanmu itu, jerk. Ngomong-ngomong pengecut sekali dia meninggalkanmu begitu saja disaat dia tahu kau dipecat dari pekerjaanmu."

 _DEG_ —

Jantung Sasuke tertohok mendengarnya, rasa sakit menyerang tepat ke ulu hatinya. Dadanya sesak mendengar ucapan yang terlalu kejam baginya. Bagaimana bisa dia bisa memutar balikan fakta seperti itu.

"Sudahlah lupakan dia, lagi pula aku sudah _move on_ darinya. Bagaimana, kau mau membantuku? Aku bahkan sudah menjual mobil untuk membayar sewa apartemen untuk setahun ke depan, padahal aku juga punya kebutuhan yang lain. Apa kau tega melihat temanmu yang tampan ini jadi gelandangan dan—" Naruto berusaha memasang wajah anak rubah minta dipunggut miliknya.

"Baiklah, berhenti memasang wajah jelek seperti itu. Kau sungguh terlihat bodoh."

"Jadi?"

"Hn, aku akan membantumu, tapi dengan satu syarat! Kau harus mentraktirku ramen malam ini."

Gotcha! Sepertinya usahanya berhasil mendapatkan simpati pemuda tersebut.

"By the way, Apa ini ajakan kencan Gaara-chan?"

"Terserahmu jika berpikir seperti itu."

"Hahaha!" Naruto hanya tertawa mendapati wajah temannya yang kini memerah.

"Apa kau naksir padaku hm?"

Sasuke sudah tidak kuat mendengarkan percakapan mereka yang terasa begitu menyesakan dada. Air mata benar-benar mengalir begitu saja tanpa seizin darinya. Saat melirik kebelakang, mereka berdua kini bercanda tawa seolah dunia hanya milik mereka saja. Sasuke tak tahan lagi, dengan mengusap kasar air matanya diapun segera beranjak dari sana.

 _Manis di bibir memutar kata_

 _Malah kau tuduh akulah segala penyebabnya_

 _Siapa terlena pastinya terpana_

 _Bujuknya rayunya suaranya_

 _Yang meminta simpati dan harapan_

 _._

Kedua pemuda yang sibuk dengan pembicaraan mereka sontak menoleh bersamaan saat merasakan kursi yang mereka duduki berderit cukup kencang.

"Kenapa dia?" tanya salah satu diantara mereka. Nampaknya teman bicara disebelahnya tak terlalu menggubris pertanyaannya, karena kini dia sendiri juga sibuk dengan pikirannya. _'Maaf Suke!'_

 _._

— **Irregular Love** —

.

Sasuke menangis setelah menyalakan musik dengan volume maksimal, menghiraukan begitu saja teriakan ibunya seolah-olah ia benar-benar tak bisa mendengar teriakan ibunya. Ia melangkah gontai ke kamar mandi dan menyalakan shower yang ada disana. Tubuhnya terlalu panas untuk memikirkan apa yang sudah didengar telinganya. Hatinya terlalu perih merasakannya, dan kepalanya seakan mau pecah saat otaknya tak henti-hentinya memikirkan setiap kata yang sukses meremukan hatinya.

Sasuke hanya ingin mendinginkan kepalanya, membasuh hati yang sudah terlanjur terluka begitu dalam. Ia biarkan tubuhnya basah dibawah guyuran _shower_ yang ada diatasnya. Otaknya berkali-kali mengulang hal yang sama sejak tadi. Hal itu membuat Sasuke membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding berkali-kali untuk mengeluarkan isi pikirannya.

"Keluar!"

 _Dukk_ —

"Keluar!"

 _Dukk_ —

Begitu seterusnya, ia tak akan berhenti sebelum kepalanya terasa pening dan sebuah cairan merah keluar dari sana. Sasuke tak peduli dengan luka yang didapat karena kecerobohannya sendiri. Yang terpenting saat ini adalah bagaimana caranya menghilangkan nama Naruto dari otaknya.

"Kau pasti sudah bahagia 'kan dobe? Kau bahkan bisa tertawa lepas seperti tadi."

Sasuke menangis mengingatnya. Air matanya kini bercampur dengan air shower yang sejak tadi menyala. Tubuhnya sudah menggigil kedinginan. Entah sudah berapa lama dia berdiam diri seperti ini, yang jelas ia tak akan beranjak dari sana sebelum otaknya bisa kembali mendingin. Bahkan jika perlu Sasuke ingin otaknya membeku sekalian, agar ia tak bisa merapalkan nama Naruto dalam pikirannya.

"Aku tak menyesal telah melepasmu—" Sasuke menjambak rambutnya sekeras mungkin saat kepalanya tiba-tiba terasa pusing.

"Ak-aku senang ka-karena kau te-telah ba-bahagia dobe." Ucapnya terbata sebelum kegelapan merengut kesadarannya. Bibir pucat itu tersenyum begitu selesai mengucapkan kalimat yang entah itu berasal dari lubuk hati yang sesungguhnya atau malah bertentangan dengan perasaannya. Namun dia sudah mencoba melupakan rasa sakitnya dan ikut tersenyum melihat kebahagiaan orang disana yang nampaknya sudah mendapat pengganti dirinya.

 _Engkau pasti tersenyum_

 _Dengan pengunduran diriku_

 _Tetapi bagi diriku suatu ketenangan_

 _._

— **Irregular Love** —

.

"Kaa-san, aku ingin pulang hari ini juga."

"Tidak sayang. Kali ini Kaa-san akan bersikap keras kepala. Kau tidak boleh keluar dari rumah sakit sebelum dokter mengizinkanmu, mengerti!"

Sasuke kembali merengut mendengar penolakan dari ibunya. Melihat itu Mikoto mendekati ranjang anaknya. Tangannya mencubit kedua pipi tirus anak bungsunya.

"Mengertilah! Kaa-san tak mau kehilanganmu sayang, setelah kakakmu yang lebih memilih kuliah dan mencari kerja yang sesuai keinginannya di negeri orang, dan kau memilih meninggalkan rumah saat itu, perasaanku benar-benar hancur. Kaa-san berjanji saat kau keluar dari sini, Kaa-san memberikan apapun kemauanmu."

Mikoto memeluk Sasuke yang kini terduduk bersandar di ranjangnya. Air mata kembali menetes membasahi pipi tirusnya. Ia menyesal saat merestui hubungan anaknya dengan seorang pemuda yang dikiranya bisa menjaga putra bungsunya, tapi dirinya salah. Sasuke justru kembali dengan luka di hatinya. Untuk itu dia tak mau lagi menyerahkan anaknya pada seseorang yang sudah membuat Sasukenya menjadi seperti ini. Benar kata suaminya, ia menyesal menentang Fugaku hanya karena mempercayai tatapan polos pemuda itu, nyatanya semua ucapan suaminya mungkin benar, orang miskin hanya akan menyusahkan orang-orang sepertinya.

Mikoto melepas pelukannya setelah menghapus air mata tanpa sepengetahuan anaknya. Ia tersenyum dan mencubit kembali pipi Sasuke.

"Lihatlah, pipi ini semakin hari semakin tirus saja. Kau harus banyak makan atau Kaa-san sendiri yang akan menyuapimu, mengerti!"

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi Kaa-san." Sasuke merengut tak suka melihat ibunya yang masih saja memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil.

Mendengar penuturan ibunya mengingatkan dirinya akan masa lalunya yang manis bersama seseorang. Orang yang membuat hidupnya berwarna sekaligus membawa derita untuknya.

 _"Lihatlah, hanya karena demam pipi porselen 'milikku' ini semakin tirus. Aku tidak mau tahu kau harus banyak makan mulai hari ini, teme. Bahkan jika perlu aku akan menyuapimu."_

 _"Bagaimana jika aku menolak?"_

 _"Menolak? Pasti kau tak akan bisa menolaknya?_

 _"Kenapa?"_

 _"Karena—" Naruto mencondongkan tubuhnya, mendekatkan bibirnya tepat di depan telinga Sasuke. "—aku yang akan memakanmu."_

 _Belum sempat Sasuke memproses arti dari kata-kata Naruto. Tubuhnya sudah di dorong hingga terlentang dan sedetik kemudian, Naruto sudah berada diatasnya dan menyerang ganas bibirnya._

Sasuke tersenyum saat membayangkannya. Ia bahkan tak lupa saat demamnya kembali meninggi esok harinya setelah Naruto 'memakan' tubuhnya. Namun satu hal yang membuat Sasuke begitu terkejut saat itu. Naruto menangisinya. Ia berkali-kali mengucap maaf sambil menghapus ingusnya. Kejadian fenomenal bagi Sasuke selama tinggal bersama kekasihnya yang tak pernah bisa ia lupakan.

"Kau tahu? Tak ada hal yang lebih membahagiakan selain melihat senyummu, Sasu-chan." Ucap Mikoto tersenyum haru tanpa tahu jika anak bungsunya tersenyum setelah membayangkan kenangan manis bersama orang yang membahagiakannya sekaligus membuatnya terluka.

 _Andainya kita terus bersama_

 _Belum tentu kita bahagia_

 _Selama tidak kau ubah cara hidupmu_

.

— **Irregular Love** —

.

Sasuke kini sedang makan siang di sebuah restaurant mewah. Dirinya sedang mengadakan pertemuan dengan teman Neji yang akan memperkenalkan sahabatnya dengan Sasuke. Atau lebih tepatnya Neji ingin membantu Sasuke mencari rekan seorang investor bagi perusahaannya, dan kebetulan teman Neji ingin menginvestasikan beberapa saham miliknya.

"Neji senpai."

"Oh, kau sudah datang. Perkenalkan dia Uchiha Sasuke."

"Gaara."

Sasuke sedikit tersentak mendengar nama itu, rasanya ia pernah mendengar nama itu tapi entah ia lupa dimana. Tak memikirkan jauh, Sasuke berusaha bersikap professional dihadapan calon rekan kerjanya.

"Ayo kita duduk dulu, kursi kita sudah menangis karena menunggu untuk kita duduki." Canda Neji.

"Kau benar-benar tak pernah berubah, dasar Hyuuga."

Mereka berdua kemudian tertawa, padahal menurut Sasuke sama sekali tak ada yang lucu dari ucapan mereka. Dan sepertinya karena patah hati, _sense of humor_ Sasuke menjadi sangat buruk.

Sasuke baru menyadari jika Gaara adalah pemuda yang berbanding 11:12 seperti Neji. Diluar nampak mereka begitu dingin dan cenderung terlihat _uncare_ terhadap apapun yang ada disekitarnya, namun setelah kenal justru dia adalah orang yang frontal dan banyak bicara.

 _"Tidak semua yang terlihat diluar selalu sama dengan yang ada di dalam."_

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke teringat akan ucapan orang itu. Orang itu? Yah, Sasuke tak berani menyebut namanya. Meski dia mengaku kini dirinya telah _move on_ , namun tetap saja rasa sakit itu selalu ada saat nama itu terlontar atau sekedar melintas di pikirannya.

"Oh, sepertinya aku harus pergi." Ucap Gaara melirik jam tangannya.

"Kau sedang dijemput seseorang?" tanya Neji. Tak biasanya temannya tersebut terburu-buru seperti ini, karena kepribadiannya memang selalu tenang dan cenderung datar.

"Ya, dia sudah ada di depan. Oh ya Sasuke-san, senang bekerja sama denganmu." Ucapnya sebelum meninggalkan dua pemuda lainnya yang masih duduk disana.

"Dia itu pergi seenaknya saja. Apa kau juga ingin pulang Sasu?" tanya Neji. Sasuke mengangguk, ia juga ada keperluan hari ini. Ibunya menyuruh untuk menemaninya ke salon. _Hell,_ itu adalah hal yang paling dibenci oleh Sasuke. Tapi apa boleh buat, ia tak mau disebut anak durhaka karena tak mau menyanggupi permintaan ibunya.

"Astaga! Ponselku tertinggal di dalam, kau tunggulah sebentar. Aku tak akan lama." Ucap Neji sedikit panik.

"Hn" Neji hanya tersenyum dan mengusap kepala Sasuke sebelum pergi ke dalam Café.

Sasuke hendak memutuskan untuk mengikuti Neji, tapi karena dia pikir Neji hanya sebentar, akhirnya dia lebih memilih menuju ke parkiran dan berteduh di dalam AC mobil Neji.

"Hahaha, hentikan Gaara! Kau yang menyuruhku menjemputmu jadi jangan salahkan aku jika aku terlambat."

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya begitu mendengar suara yang tak asing baginya. Ia berbelok dan matanya sontak terkejut melihat orang yang baru saja menjadi rekan bisnisnya kini tengah bercanda akrab dengan orang yang tak mau ia sebut namanya.

 _DEG_ —

Sasuke baru ingat sekarang—Gaara—nama itu pernah ia dengar memang. Seminggu lalu di taman, sebuah pemicu yang menjadikan alasan kenapa ia bisa melakukan hal bodoh hingga terbaring di sebuah ranjang pesakitan.

"Gaara hahahah—tampangmu hahaha—"

"Hentikan tertawamu idiot! Aku tidak sedang melucu tapi sedang marah padamu."

"Hahaha—baik-baik! Aishh, rahangku pegal tertawa terus." Naruto masih ingin tertawa namun melihat raut wajah garah yang sepertinya benar-benar marah padanya membuatnya segera memasang kembali tampang idiotnya.

"Nah, cepat masuk ke mobil pangeran, pengawal tampanmu ini akan mengantarmu kemanapun pangeran pergi." Gurau Naruto mencoba mencairkan suasana tanpa melepas kekehannya.

"Dasar Dobe." lirihnya yang sanggup membuat raut wajah Naruto berubah seketika. Sebuah kata yang sanggup melemparnya ke dalam kenangan manis bersama orang yang sangat dirindukannya

Sasuke menyembunyikan tubuhnya disebuah mobil saat mobil yang ditumpangi Naruto dan Gaara pergi melewatinya. Air mata Sasuke kembali mengalir melihat suasana bahagia yang baru saja ia saksikan. Nafasnya tersengal dalam menahan isakannya, namun bibirnya melengkung ke atas. Bibir itu tersenyum disela tangis dan isaknya yang tak tertahan. Air mata itu mengalir semakin deras saat bibir itu mencoba semakin lebar untuk tersenyum, bahkan kini ia tertawa lirih dalam tangisnya ini.

Sasuke merasa senang namun sakit secara bersamaan. Naruto nya kini telah bahagia. Dirinya sudah tenang sekarang, setidaknya keputusannya dulu—melepasnya—adalah bukan sebuah kesalahan.

 _Ada baiknya bila tidak lagi bersama_

 _Terasa jauh diri ku kini dengan dosa_

 _Aku tinggalkan walau tanpa kerelaan_

 _Yang nyata kau tidak mengubah_

 _._

— **Irregular Love** —

.

Sudah dua tahun lebih Sasuke meninggalkan Jepang. Ia menjalankan bisnis ayahnya yang baru di buka di China, namun bukan itu saja yang menjadi alasan kenapa Sasuke dengan senang hati pergi kesana. Ia ingin menenangkan diri sekaligus melupakan kisah pahit cintanya.

Dan sekarang kakinya menapak kembali di tanah Negeri matahari tersebut. Ia tak bilang pada orang tuanya jika ia pulang ke negeri kelahirannya. Lagi pula percuma saja ia mengatakan pada orang tuanya jika dirinya telah pulang, karena Sasuke berencana ingin menetap di China. Namun sebelum itu ia ingin melampiaskan kerinduan di Negara yang penuh dengan kisah manis sekaligus getir di hatinya.

Sasuke menyalakan tv untuk menghilangkan kebosanannya. Kini ia menikmati harinya yang singkat di Jepang dengan menginap di gedung yang pernah menjadi saksi romansa kisah cintanya. Terdengar bodoh memang. Kini ia ingin melupakannya tapi malah meninggali tempat yang pernah menjadi kenangan mereka berdua. Meski itu akan membuka luka lama, tapi ia tak bisa lari begitu saja. Setidaknya kepahitan masa lalu ia coba jadikan pijakan baginya untuk melangkah ke masa depan yang bahagia.

 _"Selamat siang pemirsa, kali ini kami kedatangan tamu yang special dari kalangan bisnis yang membantu kemajuan perekonomian Jepang. Mari kita sambut direktur utama dari Konoha Group yang baru-baru ini memperluas pemasaran ke Negera Eropa."_

Sasuke menghentikan niatya untuk memindah channel TV karena tiba-tiba ia ingin meminum kopi, iapun segera beranjak dari kursi dan melangkah menuju counter dapur yang memang terhubung dengan ruang TV.

 _"Selamat malam, perkenalkan nama saya Gaara Direktur Utama dari Konoha Group dan sebuah kehormatan bagi saya untuk bisa tampil di acara seterkenal ini."_

Tangan putih yang sejak tadi sibuk mengaduk kopi pun terhenti seketika saat mendengar sebuah nama yang membuatnya kembali terjebak pada pahitnya kenangan masa lalu. Gaara? Bukankah dia pacar mantan kekasihnya dulu? Ia tak menyangka jika Gaara lebih sukses darinya. Pantas saja orang itu—Naruto— lebih memilih Gaara dari pada dirinya. Tapi, entah kenapa ia tak mengubah channel TV nya kini, rasanya ia ingin membuktikan jika selama dua tahun ini usahanya tak sia-sia. Ia sudah bisa melupakan mantan kekasihnya, jadi tidak ada alasan untuk menghindari sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan masa lalunya bukan?

 _"Kali ini Gaara-san akan berbagi cerita tentang seseorang yang sangat berharga baginya. Apa itu? Tunggu ceritanya setelah commercial break berikut ini."_

Kopi yang dibuatnya sudah siap untuk ia minum, Sasukepun melangkahkan kakinya kembali menuju ruang TV sambil mngecek ponselnya apakah ada pesan yang masuk hari ini. Samar-samar Sasuke mendengar acara Gaara sudah dimulai, tapi ia tak tergesa untuk menyaksikannya. Ia dengan tenang berjalan sambil sesekali meminum kopinya.

 _"Jadi anda akan berbicara tentang teman anda yang sedang mencari orang yang sangat dicintainya?"_

 _"Iya, namanya Uzumaki Naruto. Dia sudah kuanggap sebagai sahabat sekaligus kakak kandungku sendiri."_

 _DEG_ —

Sasuke seperti mendengar nama Naruto disebut. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menyangkal pendengarannya yang mungkin sudah mulai bermasalah. Udara dingin Tokyo benar-benar membekukan daya tangkapnya. Ia pun masih sibuk membaca beberapa pesan yang masuk ke ponselnya.

 _"Jadi apa yang bisa anda bagi dengan kisah teman anda kepada kami dan juga para pemirsa yang kini sedang menonton acara ini."_

 _"Uzumaki Naruto atau si idiot yang selalu ceria. Kisah hidupnya sangat menyedihkan kurasa. Kita sudah berteman sejak SMP, tapi dia baru menceritakan kepahitan hidupnya dua tahun lalu saat menyadari orang yang disayanginya menghilang begitu saja."_

 _"Bisa saya tahu siapa nama orang tersebut?"_ tanya pembawa acara bernama Sakura tersebut.

 _"Aku tidak tahu, karena Naruto tak pernah mau menyebutkan nama aslinya. Tapi dia selalu memanggilnya teme, sungguh pemuda idiot yang tak pernah bisa bersikap romantis."_

 _DEG_ —

Sasuke menjatuhkan gelasnya kali ini. Ia tak mungkin salah dengar untuk kedua kalinya. Menghiraukan begitu saja pecahan gelas yang mengenai kakinya, Sasuke segera berlari ke ruang tengah.

 _"Dua tahun lalu setelah memohon padaku sebuah pekerjaan, ia berjanji untuk membuat dirinya sukses agar keluarga si teme bisa melihat dirinya."_

 _"Kenapa bisa begitu?"_ tanya MC wanita tersebut penasaran.

 _"Kekasihnya adalah orang kaya dan Naruto hanya orang biasa. Bahkan ia bercerita kepadaku jika ia sengaja membuat si teme membencinya agar ia memutuskannya dan kembali pada orang tuanya."_

 _"Apa ada alasan kenapa teman anda bisa bersikap seperti itu?"_

 _"Aku tidak tahu secara pasti, namun sejak menjalin hubungan dengan si teme, hidup Naruto menjadi berantakan. Karirnya hancur dalam sekejap, aku bahkan pernah menjumpainya menjadi kondektur bus saat tak sengaja melihatnya di_ _jalan. Namun saat kutanya ia tak pernah mengakuinya."_

 _"Lalu apa yang akan anda katakan jika si teme melihat acara ini?"_

 _"Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan perasaan Naruto yang sesungguhnya. Untuk si teme atau siapun itu, Naruto_ —" Gaara menghentikan ucapannya saat matanya tiba-tiba berkaca-kaca. Kedua tangannya bergetar namun segera ia kepalkan. Ia tak boleh mengecewakan Naruto yang sudah mempercayainya, ia sudah gagal membantu sahabatnya itu untuk mencari orang yang dicintainya, dan hanya ini yang ia bisa lakukan untuk menebus kebaikan Naruto atas kemajuan perusahaannya.

 _"_ — _si idiot itu_ _sangat mencintaimu, siapapun kau, aku harap kau tidak membencinya. Setelah dalam satu tahun dia berhasil menjadi wakil direktur, dia mencarimu kemana-mana, dia juga bertanya pada orang tuamu tapi mereka tak mau menjawabnya. Naruto mencarimu selama setahun ini untuk mengatakan yang sesungguhnya. Sebenarnya aku tak mau berbicara seperti ini di depan televisi karena aku yakin jika ia tahu, dia pasti akan menghukumku bahkan membenciku karena berani membongkar rahasianya."_

 _"Apa maksud anda jika dia tahu maka dia akan membenci anda? Apa dia meninggalkan Jepang?"_

 _"Bahkan lebih dari itu—"_

Jantung Sasuke semakin kencang berdetak begitu melihat Gaara menundukan kepalanya. Kakinya terasa kebas berdiri di depan TV untuk menunggu ucapan Gaara selanjutnya. Dan tiba-tiba saja perasaan buruk menyerang hatinya. _'Ada apa sebenarnya dengan Naruto kenapa Gaara me—'_

 _"—Dia bahkan meninggalkan dunia ini selamanya."_

 _DEG_ —

Sasuke menjatuhkan tubuhnya di lantai setelah mendengar suara serak Gaara yang berhasil membuat tubuhnya lemas seketika.

 _"Naruto sudah meninggal karena kecelakaan saat mencari Sasuke dua bulan yang lalu. Untuk itu aku mohon, dimanapun kau teme, kunjungilah tempat peristirahatannya yang terakhir untuk menghormati usahanya."_

 _"Hiks—Gaara-san cerita anda sungguh mengarukan. Dan hiks—maaf bagi pemirsa yang menonton acara ini. Mengingat ini acara live jadi saya tidak bisa mengedit adegan menangis saya hiks—untuk anda yang dipanggil teme, saya berharap anda me_ —"

Kalimat terakhir Gaara membuat dirinya seolah terlempar ke dimensi lain, suara televisi bahkan sudah tak bisa terdengar telinganya lagi. Naruto, orang yang sangat dicintainya sekaligus orang yang berusaha ia hapus dari memorinya, orang yang sudah dilepaskannya begitu saja, orang yang sudah membuat hatinya hancur dan tak percaya lagi akan cinta serta orang yang bahkan membuatnya tak sanggup hanya sekedar menyebutkan namanya. Namun kini, sebuah nama yang menjadi hal yang keramat untuk ia sebutkan kini seakan-akan terdengar berputar-putar di kepalanya seperti kaset yang telah rusak.

Ia bodoh karena sudah menyalahkan kekasihnya, membencinya secara sepihak tanpa tahu kebenaran yang sesungguhnya. Seharusnya ia tak menyerah, seharusnya ia tak mempercayai kata-kata Naruto waktu itu, seharusnya dia tak mempercayai apa yang dilihat maupun di dengarnya, seharusnya ego tak mengalahkan perasaannya. Seharusnya ia tak menyalahkannya atas derita yang didapatnya, karena sebenarnya dia juga tersiksa atas semua tindakannya.

Karena sesungguhnya, tak ada siksaan yang lebih kejam di dunia ini, selain melihat orang yang paling kau cintai justru berbalik menjadikan dirimu sebagai orang yang paling ia benci. Dan Naruto merasakan siksaan terkejam itu seorang diri, bahkan ia harus menanggungnya hingga ajal menjemputnya tanpa bisa menjelaskan kebenaran yang sesungguhnya pada sang terkasih.

 _"Tidak semua yang terlihat diluar selalu sama dengan yang ada di dalam."_

"Hiks—Naruto—hiks—dobe!"

.

— **Irregular Love** —

.

Dan disinilah Sasuke kini. Memandang sendu sebuah gundukan dimana tertera nama seorang yang begitu dicintainya.

"Kenapa kau tak bilang padaku, dobe? Kenapa kau berbohong? Membuat semua seolah-olah adalah sebuah kebenaran dari sudut mataku. Seandainya aku melihat dari sudut matamu juga, semua tidak akan terjadi seperti ini."

Suara lirih nan bergetar tak mampu Sasuke sembunyikan saat ini. Dirinya begitu rapuh dan seolah tak ada harapan lagi.

"Bahkan kau sekarang tak mampu mengatakan secara langsung apa yang sesungguhnya ada dalam hatimu brengsek—"

 _Nyatakan apa yang kau ingin_

 _Selagi kau dapat berkata_

 _Memang begini sikapmu_

 _Semenjak dahulu._

"Kau adalah orang terbodoh yang pernah ku kenal dobe, jadi kembalilah, kau harus menjelaskan sendiri di hadapanku? Kenapa kau begitu pengecut dengan merahasiakannya seorang diri? Kenapa kau begitu naïf menanggung bebanmu sendiri? Kau pikir diriku apa ha? Kau berharap dengan begitu aku bisa melupakanmu? Maaf, karena sampai sekarang aku bahkan tak bisa berhenti mencintamu, idiot. Jadi—kumohon kembalilah dobe, hiks— "

Air mata itu keluar semakin deras seiring dengan umpatan kasar yang ia lontarkan pada sebuah nisan yang ada dihadapannya. Tubuh Sasuke merosot dan terjatuh ke tanah. Kini ia memeluk gundukan tanah yang sudah tertutupi salju yang bisa membuat tubuhnya mati kedinginan jika terus memilih tak beranjak dari sana. Sasuke sedang berduka, luka lama yang kini sudah mulai menghilang kembali menganga begitu lebar. Tak ada yang bisa menyembuhkan lukanya kini, karena satu-satunya obatnya kini sudah pergi.

— **T** **h** **e** **E** **n** **d** —

* * *

Maaf jika sequel nya membuat kalian kesal. XD

Enjoy the story~

June 01, 2016


End file.
